nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage
Carnage (also referred to as Chapter 3: Carnage) is the third Zombies map of "The War Machine" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. This map plays a critical role in the maps to come after, seeing the "beginning" of one of Omnitron's greatest weapons to ever come into existence. Overview Carnage takes place in a large warehouse facility near Seattle, Washington. The warehouse was converted into both a safehouse and a weapon production facility for the Robot Army, and serves as Omnitron's new base of operations. The map is large compared to the previous map, featuring large hallways and massive side rooms filled with various utilities the player can access. Story With Project Manticore out of the way, the world soon declared war on the rising Robot Army upon learning of their plan. As war soon consumed the planet, Omnitron soon fled to a safehouse near Seattle, where the Robot Army's secret weapon production plant was at. Days following the destruction of the Robot Army's biolab, SEAL Team Five was authorized by the US Government to begin "Operation: Heavy Metal", an assassination mission in order to eliminate Omnitron before he can develop another plan to wipe out humanity. Thanks to intel recovered by a US reconnaissance team, Omnitron was located at an unmarked warehouse near Seattle with a large force of his men. Knowing the stakes are high, SEAL Team Five is assisted by a full battalion of US Soldiers, including one soldier, Private Alex "Rook" Miller, a close friend of O'Ryan. While Rook and the other soldiers fought the Robot Army outside of the warehouse, SEAL Team Five was inserted onto the roof, where they gain access into the warehouse. Anticipating this, Omnitron soon speaks over the facility's intercom system, warning SEAL Team Five to escape while they still can, otherwise they would suffer a fate worse than death. However, the team refuses, just as Omnitron figured they would. Omnitron then sarcastically wishes the team "good luck" before triggering an alarm. This causes all of the Robot Army within the warehouse to mobilize in order to eliminate the intrusion. Knowing that Omnitron is throwing everything they have at the heroes, the team soon begins to fight back. After overriding security within the facility, the team soon learns that Omnitron was planning to escape in an underground hangar below the facility. Knowing they have him cornered, the team soon locates a way into the hangar through an air vent. Soon, the team confronts Omnitron and eliminates his backup. Seeing that it was all up to him, Omnitron soon explains that humanity is a plague, saying that he has a new plan to back up his original plan. However, the heroes interrupt him, saying he won't go far before challenging him to an endgame fight. Accepting it, Omnitron soon converts his left arm into a rocket launcher before firing towards the team. However, they dodge out of the way, striking one of the five support pillars holding the roof up. A massive firefight between the heroes and Omnitron soon commences. However, Omnitron is far more powerful and resilient than anticipated. However, the heroes devise a plan to end it once and for all by utilizing Omnitron's rocket launcher against him. To do this, the heroes trick Omnitron into shooting the other support beams, causing the roof of the hangar to begin to collapse, starting a cave in. Knowing time was short, Roach tackles Omnitron down to the ground before pulling out a Combat Knife and stabbing him in the chest. Suddenly, debris cuts off the path between Roach and the others. Roach soon orders the others to escape while he finished his fight with Omnitron. While the others were initially skeptical, more of the hangar began to collapse. With no other choice, the other fled the scene while Roach continued to fight Omnitron. However, Omnitron soon overpowered Roach, saying it would take more than a knife to end him. Roach then smirks, asking how much damage a collapsing hangar would do. Omnitron soon looks up and sees the rest of the hangar collapsing. Omnitron soon laughs, saying that this would ultimately open up new possibilities as the debris soon crushes the two, seemingly destroying them both. Meanwhile, the other three fight their way out of the warehouse as it begins to be destroyed by the US Military. Eventually, the three are able to escape the warehouse as it completely falls apart and collapses. As the surviving members of the Robot Army flee the scene, Rook approaches O'Ryan. O'Ryan soon collapses onto the ground, saying that while Omnitron was destroyed, Roach ultimately sacrificed himself to end it all. As the US Military and the rest of SEAL Team Five leaves the site in grief, Omnitron's hand soon breaks through the debris a few minutes later. Getting up, Omnitron reveals he also saved a now heavily weakened and wounded Roach. As Roach questions why he saved him, Omnitron explains that Roach would be "spared" by his ultimate plan, saying that Roach would serve a great use to him before punching Roach unconscious. Omnitron soon contacts the rest of his forces, saying it was time for the "transformation" part of their plan to begin before escaping the site with Roach as his new prisoner. Offscreen, Roach would be taken to the Robot Army's headquarters at the Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex, where the Robot Army created a new robotic body for Roach. Omnitron soon kills Roach, but preserves his brain in the new robotic body. As Roach awakens in his new body, Omnitron continues to work on Roach, rewiring his brain to make him just like Omnitron; a soulless robot bent on destroying humanity. Upon Omnitron's completion of his work, Roach was now reborn into Gigabyte, devoid of all of his former positive traits and now extremely loyal to Omnitron. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Omnitron once and for all. Songs * TBA. Trivia * This is the last map in "The War Machine" saga to feature Roach as a playable character. Category:The War Machine